gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MA-05R Big Ruf
The MA-05R Big Ruf is a space mobile armor from the Universal Century timeline. It first appeared as a part of the MSV-R line. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Big Ruf is a modified Bigro unit designed to strike at enemy vanguard fleets. The Big Ruf is equipped with a very powerful fusion reactor to power a Minovsky particle scattering system that jams warship and MS sensors. Propulsion includes a pair of nuclear powered rocket engines and an extra pair of boosters, giving it a powerful thrust. Armaments include a pair of large claw arms with limited AMBAC ability, a mega-particle cannon in the nose, two 4-tube missile launchers, and two 6-tube Missile Launchers on the extra pair of boosters. Mounted underneath the Big Ruf is an anti-ship missile with a total length of approximately 100 meters, which is the same type that was used by space fortresses. Armaments ;*Claw Arms :The mobile armor's main and only form of close combat are a pair of large, sharp claws mounted on its long arms. These are normally used for clawing at enemies and causing massive damage with a combination of the claw's strength and the momentum built up by the mobile armor. They could also be used for maneuvering in space. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted in the front of the mobile armor is a powerful mega particle cannon. This weapon has been shown to have enough power to destroy a battle ship with a single shot. ;*4-tube Missile Launchers :Located just behind the mega particle cannon are a pair of 4-tube missile launchers which serve as secondary weapons in situations when the cannon is in the process of charging or is ineffective against an opponent. ;*6-tube Missile Launchers :A new addition to the mobile armor are a pair of 6-tube missile launchers. In addition to increasing the overall fire power of the unit, they also have built-in thrusters for an increase in acceleration as well. ;*Large Anti-Ship Missile :Attached to the underbelly of the Big Ruf is a 100-meter long missile classified as a Fortress-use Anti-Ship missile over twice the length of the Big Ruf itself. Special Equipment & Features ;*Minovsky Particle Scattering System :Like the Bigro, the Big Ruf uses a Minovsky Particle Scattering System to jam the sensors of warships and mobile suits. This allows it to sneak up mostly undetected by enemies; however, it can still be seen visually. History At A Baoa Qu in early December of U.C. 0079, three MA-05 Bigro units were converted into MA-05R Big Ruf's. During testing, one of the MA-05R Big Ruf units was assigned to Colonel Robert Gilliam and painted in his blue personal colors, but apparently somebody else piloted it during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. All three Big Ruf units were reported lost during the final battle of the One Year War. Gallery Bigrfsidev01.png|Line art: side view Bigrfbacksd02.png|Line art: rear view MA-05R.jpg|Big Ruf: MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Ma-05r_p01_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|SD Big Ruf as seen on Sony PlayStation 4's SD Gundam G Generation Genesis video game (2016) Manga Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_Big_Ruf_C.jpg|Big Ruf as seen on MSV-R: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_Big_Ruf_A.jpg|Big Ruf (bottom) being escorted by a pair of Rick Doms Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_Big_Ruf_B.jpg|Big Ruf (top) launches the Large Anti-Ship Missile Legend_of_the_Universal_Century_Heroes_Big_Ruf_D.jpg|Big Ruf grabbing Shin Matsunaga's Gelgoog Jäger Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0137.jpg|Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Notes and Trivia References Big3.jpg|Big Ruf: detailed design and information from MSV-R Big1.jpg|Big Ruf (left): information from MSV-R (illustration by Hikaru Kanefusa) External links *MA-05R Big Ruf on MAHQ.net